


番外1:大学同居

by limudan



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limudan/pseuds/limudan
Kudos: 1





	番外1:大学同居

齐江舟抱着一个大箱子沉默着按了电梯。

箱子很重，但他还是拒绝了快递小哥的好意决定自己搬上去，毕竟天杀的卖家把快递里物品名称都打在了快递单上，一点善意的作假都没有。

他接了电话就下楼拿，对上快递小哥羞涩又强装镇定的表情时，他就知道到的这箱东西是什么了。

签名字，说谢谢，拿快递，按电梯，开门，关门。

脸有点薄红，不知道是跑太急，还是箱子里的东西太烫脸。

齐江舟瞄了一眼寄件人名字。

辣，太辣了……

实在是，太辣，眼睛了，为什么卖家要把自己店铺的全称打上去？

是生怕别人不知道你是个卖情趣用品的？？

还是生怕别人不知道我是个买情趣用品的？？

齐江舟像拿了块烫手山芋一样，赶紧把箱子放在客厅角落，也不像平常一样找裁刀划开胶带，反而冲进厕所朝脸上拍拍凉水降温。

然后走向阳台浇浇花，生态缸里除除草，盯着乌龟慢慢爬。

小绿壳摊在岩石板上不动，他就蹲在地上双手撑脸看着不动。等王八绿豆眼儿都闭上了，齐江舟幽幽叹口气直接后仰，背靠着沙发坐在地下。

现在是夏天，窗外蝉声鸣鸣，风吹绿叶声都带着热浪，但客厅地上还是铺了块小地毯。

薄薄的，毛绒绒的，浅蓝和白色夹杂，看一眼就给人放松的感觉，是他和佟川在宜家逛了一下午挑的战利品之一。

齐江舟把手肘搭在沙发上，视线平移过去正对着挂式电视，再往下移点就是只白色的毛绒玩具乖乖趴在矮柜上。

在每次上床前他都要小心翼翼给玩具翻个身，佟川硬挺挺地愣在那儿等他翻，有时候想抱着他睡，齐江舟还要抱着玩具睡。

特别是两个人吵架的时候，在一起久了，难免有点小摩擦，被赶去客厅沙发睡的佟川会在凌晨两三点又悄悄扭卧室门把。以为宝贝会和自己一样身边没人连觉都睡不着，结果看着齐江舟抱着那只玩具睡得香得很，佟川脸都酸歪了。

虽然是自己买给齐江舟的，虽然它只是个玩具，但他佟川，还是很认真很小气地喝了一大缸猫咪的醋。

在有一次床上运动时，他把齐江舟手紧紧绑住一直没松开，放着小猫咪玩具的面把人操了个透，逼着人软软地叫哥哥，折腾到大半夜才揽过腰沉沉睡去。

第二天快到中午才醒过来，还没坐起身，佟川就把手指伸进湿软的穴口搅动，含了一晚上的浓精就咕噜咕噜流出来沾了佟川满手。

不知道这人有意还是无意地把精液甩在玩具的身上，随即一脸歉意地说它脏了，身心都脏了，为了防止再次被活塞运动毒害，佟川建议他把猫咪玩具放去客厅。

齐江舟晚上睡觉抱习惯了玩具，当晚没了抱的翻来覆去睡不着。佟川满意地环着自己宝贝，腿压腿，手伸过去让他睡，大大方方笑道:“以后抱着我睡。”

从那以后佟川就被温暖的怀抱无尾熊般缠上，孤独猫咪独自在客厅和乌龟同眠。

尽管经常手洗，玩具背部的毛也有点泛黄，齐江舟不自觉地翘起嘴角，毕竟从初二陪他到大三了，年份久远，和佟川一样久。

想到这儿，嘴角又下拉了。

玩具又软又可爱，还不会惹他生气，还不会像佟川一样，和他冷战。

齐江舟越想越生气，一半是生佟川的气，一半是生自己的气。

气佟川两天都不理他，气佟川提了个箱子说有事就离开了他们租的小家。

齐江舟环顾一圈这个九十平的小房子，花瓶和花是他们一起买的，桌上的零食是上周末一起逛超市挑的，餐盘是对比了好多家店才选中的……

房东交给他们钥匙的时候，里面除了基本家具就没其他的了。房租合理，四通八达近地铁的位置，水电齐全，除了没人味儿，什么都好。

所以他们住进来以后就像松鼠存榛果一样，一起逛街挑各种有用没用的东西买回来搁置，有时意见不同争着吵着，最后又笑着闹着回了家。

这个暂时的家渐渐地也变得有人情味起来，大概是相爱的人住进来了，家里也染上了爱欲的温暖。

高考出分后佟川帮齐江舟参考志愿，最后定在了同一个沿海城市，只不过分数的差距让两个人隔了三条地铁线的转乘。大一每周末两个人轮流去对方学校，附近小旅馆也贵，没过多久佟川就提议在齐江舟大学城附近租个房子。

签了四年合约，两个人靠着奖学金和兼职打工的钱每月付房租，周五放学小情侣就窝在房里做饭，打游戏，待一起腻一整天都觉得舒服。

他们在这间屋子的每个角落都激烈纠缠过。

齐江舟扶在阳台的栏杆上被身后的佟川抓着不停冲撞，在厕所的浴缸里骑在身下人的腿上起起伏伏，只穿着一条围裙做饭时被佟川抱上桌台肏……

他揉了揉发烫的耳根，起身把箱子搬进了卧室，拉上窗帘才做贼心虚般打开快递箱。

他是很气佟川不理他，可是也更气自己脑子一时发热答应帮学弟演戏气他前男友。

齐江舟没想到那个前男友是佟川同个实验室的Beta，更没想到那个Beta会跑回去跟朋友哭诉，最最没想到的是，会拿着他的照片对着佟师哥大哭“不要脸的狐狸精Omega抢我男朋友”。

齐江舟只是想自己有帮陆峻星挡桃花的经验，加之刚好欠小学弟人情，又是自己部门的小部员，做个顺水人情举手之劳也没什么。

在佟川当晚黑着脸回来时他都这样想着，所以佟川低着头问他这件事时也不太当回事。

但是佟川很当回事，他紧紧抓着齐江舟的手臂对视道:“你朋友，你身边的人，有多少人知道你有对象你结婚了？”

“我室友…他们都知道啊，而且也还没拿结婚证吧……”

齐江舟不知道他因为这种小事对着自己发这么大的脾气干什么，平日被佟川哄惯了，一时间被凶了一句就想掉眼泪，但吵架时哭起来太丢脸，所以只有比对方声音吼得更大才能掩盖心里的委屈。

佟川听完他的话都被气笑了。

“没结婚证就不算结婚…齐江舟，我身边所有人都知道你，我跟他们聊起你的时候我会很骄傲地说＇这是我的Omega＇，你呢……你是不是从来没想过要和我结婚？”

后来的事他记不清了，只记得吵了很多句，最后以他扇了佟川一巴掌结束。

争吵戛然而止，然后是佟川摔门离开的声音。

他很生气，气到把两人共同衣柜里佟川的衣服全部翻出来揉乱，踩了一通倒在床上捶枕头，最后还是爬下来一件件叠好又放回衣柜。

早上他是被行李箱滑轮滚动摩擦的声音吵醒的，迷迷糊糊睁开眼就看到衣柜打开，里面的衣服好像也拿走几件，一下子就吓清醒了，翻身下床跑到客厅，只看见佟川拉着箱子准备离开的背影。

“……你要去干嘛。”齐江舟语气哽咽。

“有事。”佟川微微侧过头，昨晚被扇的右半边脸好像都肿起来，“你…回去穿条裤子，早上冷。”

说完头也不回出门了。

齐江舟光着两条腿站了很久，站到下身都发麻不稳时才回神般冲回卧室，拉开床头柜不停翻找。

离开家乡时把出租屋里关于佟川的收藏物都一起带到大学校园，然后同居时又搬进这个床头柜里。

从一片记忆汪洋中淘出一个塑料小球，是大一迎新晚会时学姐发给他们新生的小礼品。他拿给佟川看，这个人把里面的两颗糖吃光后拉着他走进便利店，买了罐雪碧一口气灌完，在宿舍楼底给了他一枚还泛着气泡的清新湿吻。

离开前把易拉罐的小环拆下来，穿进了齐江舟的左手无名指。

佟川:“等我赚钱了一定给我们乖宝换个大钻戒。”

齐江舟笑:“有多大？鸽子蛋那么大？”

佟川:“最大最好的。戒指给你戴上了，所以你只能和我结婚了。”

……

齐江舟跪在地上轻轻打开塑料小球，把里面的易拉罐环取出来给自己戴上，眼眶莫名就开始发酸。

他突然想给自己一巴掌，他不应该一气之下扇佟川的，得用了多大劲过了一晚上都还肿那么高啊。

轻轻地吻了一下冰冷的铁环，好像还能回忆起当年雪碧的清爽。

后面一天他给佟川发了很多条短信，有认错，有愧疚，也有没收到回信的委屈和质问。

齐江舟抱着手机蜷在大床上，夏天的夜晚不开空调他都觉得冷，跑下床把猫咪拿回卧室抱着睡却还是睡不着。

冷冷的，没有温暖的体温，也没有佟川身上剃须水和皂角的清香。

泪水洇湿了枕巾，他还是习惯一样哭不出声响。

他想冲到佟川面前抱住他，亲他，告诉他自己只想过和他结婚，但是此刻他连佟川去哪儿了都不知道，只能一遍遍摩挲无名指的易拉罐环直到天明。

离开快两天后佟川终于回短信说他晚上回家，齐江舟盯着订单里加急的同城快递隐隐紧张兴奋。

佟川拖着箱子风尘仆仆赶回家，输了电子密码后门咔哒一响打开，然后他走近卧室，看见一只猫跪在床上。

准确地说，是齐江舟戴了猫耳朵，穿着白色蕾丝小短裙高高地翘起屁股跪在床上，一条毛茸茸的白尾巴垂在大腿内侧。

佟川喉结滚动，走近床边还没开口问他，小猫红着脸扭了几下白嫩的臀肉，塌着细腰摇晃着爬过来，脖子上挂着的金黄小铃铛随着扭动的幅度叮当作响。

齐江舟用嘴拉下他的裤链，舔湿黑色的内裤，等巨物完全勃起后小猫转过身把脸贴向床单，天真地侧过头对着佟川娇道:“主人不惩罚小猫咪吗？”

佟川喉头发紧，挑开根本遮不住臀肉的小裙摆，掐了一掌心软肉狠狠道:“小猫咪……做错了什么？”

顺着蜿蜒的背脊，露出一截腰身的水手服紧紧地贴着齐江舟的身体，勾勒出因兴奋而突起的红豆粒。

“小猫做了很不乖的事……”

齐江舟反手拉起软软的猫尾放进佟川手心，大大的肛塞是他在厕所里扩张后弄进去的。

佟川抓着猫尾巴摸了几下，然后靠近撑开的穴口抓住肛塞旋转几圈。

“嗯…哈……”

股间的淫液在简单的抽插旋转中顺着腿心淌下。

佟川看得眼色一暗，重重地把肛塞拔出来，啵的一声后黏糊透明的春水没了阻碍都涌出来。佟川把早就勃起的阴茎掏出来，硕大的龟头在穴口不断磨动戳刺。

“小猫做了哪些不乖的事，嗯？”

佟川耐心地磨着他的后穴，淫液把龟头都淋湿了，紫红的肉棒顺着股间的沟壑轻轻抽插，偶尔戳开已经扩张好的嫩穴也不进去，惹得小猫奶叫不断。

“唔……不该…不该和别人假装情侣……呜呜……”

龟头一下下往穴眼里戳，进去又滑出，完全不顾媚肉的挽留，齐江舟咬着身下的床单哭吟。

“还有呢？”

佟川把他的小衣服一圈圈卷起来，拨了下悬着的小铃铛，大手下滑碾磨起小奶包上的樱桃。

“不该……不该啊唔……”

阴茎整根挤入，又立马抽出，敏感点被肉棒上的筋脉磨到，尝惯精液的小穴不知魇足地紧紧一缩。

“不该什么？”

佟川真的像惩罚做错事的小猫咪一样轻抽他的臀尖。

“呜呜……啊，不该打主人……”齐江舟眼角湿润，只有在佟川的身下他才会哭出声。

“嗯，还有。”佟川奖励一般再次深深撞进去，碾着敏感带的软肉重重磨转，身下的小猫全身痉挛。他扯住铃铛的颈环逼得齐江舟仰起头颅。

“还有…还有……啊啊唔……”齐江舟头脑被身后的冲刺撞得散乱。

粗长的阴茎把肠肉里的敏感点一一照顾，囊袋拍打着嫩白的股间，淫水染湿了佟川浓黑的阴毛。

“还有不应该不和……嗯啊…不和主人结婚……”

“乖。”佟川俯身大力扯开颈环，白皙的脖子被他一口叼住，刺破腺体源源不断灌入信息素。

齐江舟像他手里的风筝，被佟川拉着长线不停颠簸。

穴口的皱褶被撑平，红红的奶头咬破了皮。佟川抽插了几百下才在小穴里泄出一大股浓精，抱着人走进浴室又开始新一轮的征讨。

命令齐江舟扶着洗手池，自己从后面重重推入，拉起他的一条腿踩在池沿，猩红的小穴不断吞吐着怒张的阴茎，嫩白的小屁股被紫红的粗大不断拍打。

佟川捏着他头顶毛茸茸的猫耳朵，用牙齿厮磨他的耳根。

“还想养猫吗？养你这只小猫就够了。”

说完重重地顶入，捏着齐江舟酡红的脸颊让他看镜子里两人相连的部分。

齐江舟可怜的小棒什么都射不出了才被佟川抱回大床，从背后环住他后又侧着把阴茎滑入小穴，最后咬住腺体在身下人激烈的颤抖中射出来。

亲着他裸着圆润肩头，佟川哑着嗓子。

“宝贝……我也有错，不该凶你的。”

他曲起手指轻轻抹着齐江舟哭红的眼尾，一遍遍轻拍潮红的躯体，白嫩青涩的躯体上遍布紫红的咬痕。

齐江舟委屈地把头埋进枕头里，嗓子都哭哑了，让他轻点也不轻，叫了那么多声老公还是不停……

“你都不回我消息，你还拉行李分居……呜呜呜……”

小猫是委屈的，虽然他打碎了主人喜欢的花瓶，还咬破主人的手臂，但他最怕主人不理睬、不要他。

佟川叹口气宠溺地轻拍他的背哄道:“没有不理宝贝……实验室有急事，程序代码出错了，板子被烧坏好几个。拉箱子是去省里比赛，通讯工具被没收了，上飞机回来前才回你，是我的错，不哭了不哭了啊……”

呆在科创室写代码的佟川也在反省自己，顶着红肿的半边脸一遍遍调试小车，弯道出白条时又急躁又愧疚。

不该发那么大脾气的，也不该质疑齐江舟对他的爱的。

手慢慢下滑，握住齐江舟的手时被硬物硌着才发现易拉罐环在他的无名指上。

他的宝贝总是这样，热衷于收集他们之间所有的回忆，小心珍藏，悄悄拿出，在每一次吵架后看见这些美好的东西心就软成了一摊水。

佟川笑着拿过大衣，从内兜里掏出一个绒布盒子，把齐江舟无名指上的小环取出后又把一枚素净低调的银戒给他戴上。

亲了一下他的脸颊:“不是世界上最大最好的戒指，但是这是我现在能给你最大最好的戒指。”

这是他比赛获奖的奖金，买了回程飞机票，贴上卡里的存款，在大商场里一眼相中这款戒指。

他想把最好的都给他的宝贝。

第二天起床时齐江舟已经不在床上了，佟川看着他把做好的早餐端上桌，笑着夸了句:“老婆真好。”

在齐江舟的红脸中打开手机开始刷新闻，看了眼天气和热点话题后返回来刷朋友圈，发现有一条朋友圈里的未读消息，好奇地点开。

是齐江舟圈了他的账号，贴了一张无名指戒指的图片，还有一张两个人旅游时对着山底大笑的照片。

“相爱多年，已婚人士，特此通知大家，望周知。”


End file.
